lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Phantom Saito
Phantom Saito, Phantom, or simply Sai is an extremely high ranking general in the Edenian Empire, famous for his great power and quick wits. He is purely Edenian, although he does have some Demon and Ice-Jin blood mixed into him. He is the future main RP character of Dark Tempest. Appearance Sai is a well built man of average height, with a fair complexion. Sai is usually depicted as having unusual light-golden eyes that shine when in sunlight. Along with these eyes, he has an unusual hair color of light blue; in which his hair is also naturally spiked up with one large bang falling to the left. For clothing, Sai wears a dull silver armor created out of katchin. His shoulder pads are large metallic plates which have multiple silver rectangular pieces coming from them for decoration. Under these he wears normal blackish-grey katchin straps. For his chest he wears armor of the same silver substance which is depicted with two leaves for decoration, and over this he wears a light red scarf/stash thing. On his forearms he wears two guards w/ gloves, the arm guards have a design which appears to be two curved lines interlapping with eachother, and a diamond shaped plate just above them over the black gloves. For protection on his waist he wears metal plates that go with the before-mentioned armor. For pants, he wears normal black cloth-pants that stop at his ankles and are covered above the knees by four katchin straps bolted together. Sai also wears leg guards that match his before-mentioned arm guards in that they have the same curved interlapping lines pattern with diamond shaped shin plates from above. These guards connect with his silver boots. He bears a great resemblance to the demon Keios, apart from some differences. Personality Phantom is a very arrogant person; believing himself to be above all others in both skill and intelligence, and he isn't far from wrong with intelligence. Even as a child, Sai has shown to be extremely smart in both battle tactics and economic teachings. Sai was always very spoiled and rich, so he grew to be arrogant and cocky. Under this superiority-complex, Sai is actually a very kind person who wishes he wasn't so arrogant and that he would be able to actually make friends. But he denies all suggestions of this, saying that it's "pure blasphemy". Sai seems to make an exception around his Emperor, treating him with more respect than he does to those lower in rank to him. Even though he feels this, he can actually hide his arrogance extremey well and actually usually only shows it in battle; and coupled with all of this; he is actually very defiant. Sai usually does not listen to authority and is shown to plain out rush into battle; although he almost always can hold his own due to his great mind and great power. History Phantom was born on the beautiful world of Edenia to a powerful scientist and general in the army and his wife. Due to his father being very famous and holding a very special position, his family was very rich. Sai was primarily raised by his mother, as his father was very busy with his job. Due to this, Sai was very spoiled and was extremely well cared for; rarely ever disciplined. Because of his lack of disciplined and being spoiled almost constantly; he grew up to be very arrogant and just plain out rude. This lead to other kids not playing with him, and he soon became very lonely. At the age of five, he began to train under the best Edenian Holy Knights that his father could find, leading to him becoming extremely skilled and powerful. Eventually, he grew old enough to join the Edenian Army, and so he did. About two years after joining; he went to his home, just to find his mother being raped by two infamous Edenian criminals. Before he could do anything, the criminals killed his mother and fled. About two minutes later, after staring blank at what had just happened, he had a mental breakdown; and began destroying valubles in his house and such. He was finally stopped when his father returned home and saw this, leading to him restraining his son. His father, however, was also deeply horrified upon seeing his wife dead, and slowly started becoming insane. He freely injected his son with the DNA of a Demon, and the DNA of an Ice-Jin. Sai was never told of this; and just went on with his normal life. Eventually, a few years later, an ancient Empire known as the Haun Empire attacked Edenia. They were severely unprepared, and so casualties fell. His father was quickly called upon to his Emperor's council room, as Sai was lead to battle. Sai was paired with a few other soldiers his age, and they, unknowlingly, were trapped in a legendary battle known as the Battle of the Styx. They were stationed at a river known as the Styx, a river that passed through five of the great kingdoms on the planet. They were stationed at one side of the lake, while the Hauns were at the other. An extremely bloody battle ensued. Sai fought in the battle with great pride; something that impressed his other comrades. He seemed to quickly take up the leader position, and he kept going through the Haun troops one by one. Soon, more Edenian calvalry had arrived; but the Haun's countered that with their own. This lead to the battle becoming increasingly larger, and so were the casualties. Eventually, Sai's father landed to the scene and proceeded to help battle the enemy. Although his father was more powerful than the Haun troops; he became arrogant, and was killed from a sheer number of attackers. Watching this, Sai once again went berserk; and charged through the Haun's like it was nothing. Sai seemed to activate an ability called kamui, something that the infamous emperor of Edenia, Ian, possessed. Almost all of their attacks phased through him; as he slaughtered the rest of them. This lead to his infamous nickname, Phantom. After a total of 14 days, the Edenians emerged victorious due to the combined efforts of the generals, the emperor, and Sai. After the battle of the Styx, Sai seemed to rise through the Edenian ranks extremely quick. He even eventually took his father's place as one of the high generals. Soon enough, Sai entered a large gladiator-like tournament in order to pass the time. The tournament was watched by nearly everyone in the Edenia, including Ian himself. In the tournament, Sai quickly defeated his challengers, bringing disgrace to their names and fame to his own. In the final round of the tournament, he encountered an Edenian Holy Knight named Teroi. He and Teroi battled for several hours, but eventually Sai beat him and won the tournament. As a gift, Ian granted the young hero immortality. Still, years and years later, Phantom continued to rise to great fame, and is even more extremely powerful, skilled, intelligent, and famous to this day. Abilities Sai, as a holy knight, and a high ranking general of Edenia, is an extremely powerful individual capable of challenging most Gods and such. Kamui Is a technique which Sai attained, but it was originally wielded by Ian. This ability comes from his eyes, which allow him his own cube like dimension which is free from anyone else. Sai can completely suck people into this dimension so they cannot escape, and can also form some way of intangibility by sending certain parts of his body to that dimension. Chakra Chakra is a spiritual energy that everyone has. Whether they can use it or not is completely up to them. Chakra is made of Yin and Yang components, and, like mana, can be molded into various elements. A kekkei genkai is the product of two elements mixed together, while a kekkei tota is the product of three. Phantom uses the wind, fire, lightning, earth, and water natures in deadly combination with his mana elements. Sai can channel his chakra through his body and through his weapons to greatly enhance his physical capabilities and the strength of his sword; and can even send out large blasts of raw chakra that are extremely deadly. Phantom can use the kekkei genkai lava release, boil release, scorch release, explosion release, dark release, light release, and blood release. He can also use the kekkei tota dust release, and the kekkei mora Truth Seeking Ball. Ki Ki is an extremely powerful energy that is, indeed, found in most individuals. Ki is usable for making blasts of it, flight, or like chakra and mana, increasing your physical abilities. Phantom uses ki to make large blasts of power to overwhelm opponents and destroy small areas of land or even planets. He has a nearly unlimited pool of ki; meaning he can almost never run out. This also means he has an extremely large amount of stamina. Strength Phantom has immense physical strength that is remarkable in many ways. He is able to lift planets if he has to in order to accomplish his needs; and channeling his multiple energies to help him makes him even stronger. A single punch from him is enough to completely shatter katchin and enough to create continent-wide earthquakes, and even planet sized ones that can completely shatter tectonic plates if he needs. Speed Sai has immense speed that is said to be unbelievable. He is so fast that his speed cannot be recorded or given an exact measurement. He mainly uses his speed to escape attacks that would normally harm him in some way; but also uses it for simple things as going to the store or to get to people. His speed is so great that he does not need things like instant transmission; as he's basically that fast if not faster. Truth Seeking Ball Sai has the ability to use the kekkei mora; Truth Seeking Ball. Basically, a truth seeking ball is a large ball of chakra that has all five chakra natures, the yin and yang natures, and senjutsu chakra mixed in to make one ball of energy. This ball of energy is able to destroy anything on a molecular level, and completely destroy planets if need be. It can also be molded into various weapons, shields, armor. This means if he uses it as a shield, he's basically unable to get to. They can also just be used to retain their ball shape and be fired like a large attack that will explode anything within a 40 mile radius to ash, but can also destroy a planet on that level if need be. But all eight that surround him are able to be molded into one large truth seeking ball, capable of destroying the universe by hitting it's core. Sai can also put his two other energies into them to make them even more powerful. Durability Sai is considered to be one of the most durable people in the entire universe. He can tank entire planet destroying blasts; or even galaxy destroying ones while still being able to fight. A normal sword would snap like a twig as soon as the tip grazed his body. This ability makes his body indestructible One more powerful then him would simply give a small, minor cut if they tried to cut him with something. In fact the only thing that works enough against him to give a better cut are Holy Weapons. Category:Immortal Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Obito 7900 Category:Lookout I/II